the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Demise of Humanity
The Demise of Humanity was a catastrophic event that nearly wiped out the entire human race, as well as destroy Planet Earth. This plot re-introduced the Hunters of the Exile, and presented an ancient threat that nearly brought an end to mankind. Events The Hunters Prowling Before the rise of the Immortal Sin, there was the Hunters of the Exile. Formerly failing in their mission to capture Magnus, they returned to Haven City with the goal of releasing a certain horror that had been sealed within the Earth millions of years ago. Havion, Jack, Axyll, Leon and Gallen had returned; the Hunters of the Exile stalked a different prey this time. While the rest of the hunters operated in the background, Leon took it upon himself to locate their old quarry, Magnus. The two met on a Haven rooftop; though Leon did not speak a word, Magnus realized that he was a reaper from Abyssia. With his motives unclear, Magnus attempted to interrogate him but to no avail. Leon simply and effortlessly blasted Magnus into a wall. Magnus retaliated with a hail of gunfire, but Leon had already disappeared. The enigma of Leon left Magnus to ponder why another Abyssian had come to Haven City; he could only assume the worst. Foretold to him by the whims of another, Magnus discovered that his old nemesis, Havion, was still alive. Havion resided within the technologically advanced city of Volker, awaiting Magnus to come so they might engage in one last duel. Accompanied by a few others, Magnus realized that the city had been overrun with all manner of beasts, Infernals and other creatures. Towards a central spire in the city stood Havion, waiting for his foe. The small group battled their way through the hordes of enemies and eventually reached this spire. Havion had command over negative souls; the souls of malicious people, able to take many shapes. Only Magnus could truly end them, by using his scythe to reap the violent souls. Magnus said goodbye to his friends and forged on alone. The reunion had come at last. Havion and Magnus faced each other down a second time, overlooking the vast and infected Volker City. The two clashed in a long and brutal fight, where Havion showed off some of his new powers, courtesy of the corruption that inflicted his body. Havion eventually found the upper hand after he impaled Magnus out the window, sending the two of them plummeting down to the street. He cackled and taunted his foe, claiming that he had finally bested his nemesis. Unfortunately for Havion, such was not true. What Havion had impaled was merely a shadow; the image was destroyed and the true Magnus rained down from above. Gilgamesh in hand, he impaled Havion through the chest and smashed him to the ground. Thus was the end of Havion, but he whispered one final goodbye. "You think this is over? This is only the beginning." He died then and there, but before Magnus could claim his soul, Leon appeared and snatched it away. Peace seemed to return to Volker City, but Havion's last words left Magnus troubled. What did he mean? With the defeat of Havion, the remaining Hunters of the Exile retreated back to Abyssia. Peace seemed to return to Haven City, but it did not last for very long. Negative souls invaded the city and began attacking on all fronts; humans, armed by the local militia attempted to fight off the threat but to no avail. Though Magnus arrived on the scene, one reaper would not be enough to quell the sheer number of enemies invading. Leon soon appeared from nowhere and challenged Magnus to a fight. On equal footing this time, the two reapers battled it out as negative souls darted left and right and tried to swarm the opposing armies. Leon soon absorbed all the souls surrounding him in a violent blast of energy, just to kill Magnus. This volley of energy missed as Magnus was far too quick. In toying with Magnus, Leon had unwittingly cleared the sector of negative souls; it was unknown if this was his intention or not. Leon soon fled afterwards. Even with the temporary victory, the fighting continued. Allied forces acquired new technology, and were able to battle the ethereal souls that plagued the city. Though with all the fighting, it left the city abandoned. People were far too afraid to even step outside their home. Meanwhile, Magnus resided in his office, within Maverick Tower. He attempted to formulate a plan, some way to rid the city of the souls for good. However, his planning was cut short as a mysterious figure entered the office. He introduced himself as Zegsu; the figure spoke that his "creator" wished to be the architect of a world free of pain and torment. Not knowing what Zegsu meant by this, Magnus demanded an explanation. Zegsu asked why the world was worth protecting, and mentioned the Mazkeonian Sanctum, much to Magnus' surprise. Zegsu explained that Magnus would get what's coming to him, and he left soon after. This left Magnus to contemplate the nature of this man, and what he meant. He resigned to say, "Looks like someone has it out for me. And all of mankind." Weeks passed since the last attack. It seemed at last that Haven City was returning to normal, but such peace came with an ill omen. Tremors rocked the entire city but only lasted for a few seconds. Citizens claimed to witness a black shadow emerging from the center of Haven, before flying off through the sky. In the wake of the shadow, a violent gust of wind blew through the city, shattering windows and toppling cars. Witnessing this event, Magnus gave chase to the shadow. Whatever it was, it could be nothing good. The Immortal Sin 2 months later, Magnus arrived in the mega city of New Eden. He requested a meeting with the city's leaders, Amon Demetriou and Blake Backshall. Though it took some time to happen, Magnus eventually received this meeting. He came with a message; a demon called Revantulus had holed up somewhere within New Eden, and was planning an attack. Though Magnus knew the demon's name, he knew almost nothing about it. Discussions were made between the three men and it was agreed upon that Magnus would receive the aid of New Eden. Blake offered a potential plan as well, stating that if given a couple weeks, he might be able to conjure a magical ritual to put away the demon. Magnus nodded and thanked the two leaders for their time, before promptly leaving. Shortly thereafter, Magnus received a phone call from an anonymous person. This person had somewhere secured details on the location of Revantulus. He requested a meeting, and Magnus met with this man in a small village called Hallow Grave, just outside of the Earthan District. His name was Scott Fields; an officer with the New Eden Police Department. He handed over important documents, offering everything the department knew on Revantulus. With these sensitive documents, Magnus learned that the demon was hiding outside the Earthan District; within the Letum Wastelands. Before Revantulus could be confronted however, he went on the offensive. Thanks to a man called Reaver, the demonic construct was fully awakened and began slaughtering humans in the hundreds. Armies were quick to mobilize, but what hope did they have against a demon that Gods could not slay? Evacuation immediately began. Revantulus continued to slaughter his foes, harnessing their blood to power himself even further. From the corpses he made, he created zombies to do his bidding. Things were swiftly spiraling out of control. Magnus and Scott, who was actually a Lycanthrope, appeared and immediately began to attack Revantulus, but it was soon revealed that the demon was nothing more than a decoy. Having amassed enough blood, Revantulus was able to create duplicates of himself. The true Revantulus was still in the Letum Wastelands, tearing down settlements with claws and hemokinesis. The demon cast an imposing shadow across all of Eden City; using his own demon blood, he summoned down meteors and destroyed the various sections of Eden within seconds. Sometime during the battle, Magnus had been rendered unconscious; Scott went on to battle Revantulus alone, but even the Lycan was no match for the Immortal Sin. Revantulus cast Scott aside with a swipe of the arm, before causing catastrophic damage to the world. First, Revantulus used his own energy and sent it deep into the Earth's core; this powerful force began ripping the Earth apart, sending it into pieces. Somehow, it remained together. Massive blue strands of energy cast themselves across the sky and tethered the fractured pieces of the planet together. This was not Revantulus' doing, and he did not stop there with his destruction. Next, he ripped open both the gates of Heaven and Hell; demons and angels flooded into the mortal realm and continued their ages old struggle, not caring who got in their way. Scott managed to quickly slay the angel commander and demon commander, leaving both armies in disarray. However, this granted Revantulus time to escape. Earth had been destroyed almost entirely, now. All that remained was Haven City, New Eden and Athens. After a motivational speech from Scott, the survivors of humanity found the will to continue. Somehow, somewhere, there was a fraction of hope. Sometime later, Magnus had regrouped with Scott and the rest of his comrades, using Maverick Tower's basement as a temporary base of operations. The basement was also used for refugees, survivors of Revantulus' wrath. Utilizing a hologram projector, Magnus was able to display the extensive damage caused by Revantulus to the planet. The damage was catastrophic; if not for the strange tethers, Earth would have certainly drifted away into space. It was then that a voice called out; claiming to be Gaia, or Mother Earth, she told the heroes that she could repair the damage done to the Earth if they were able to defeat Revantulus. Could it be done, though? Could such a being be defeated at all? The heroes of mankind committed themselves in this one final push, to destroy Revantulus and save humanity from extinction. Late into the next evening, Scott rallied humanity beneath his voice. He told them to remain steadfast and keep hope close, for the end was drawing near. He hoped his speech might allow humanity to stay strong in their darkest hour. Afterwards, he joined with Magnus, Ashlynn and Tensen within Eden's main square. They hoped to draw forth the attention of Revantulus, and soon it happened. The demonic construct could not resist the allure of such powerful blood, and thus a battle was waged in the heart of Eden. The four fighters engaged with Revantulus, and they embodied the hope for humanity's future. They all immediately flanked Revantulus, who swiped outward with his bloody tendrils. Ashlynn and Scott were tripped up and thrown back, with Tensen and Magnus continuing the assault. Tensen attempted to freeze the demon and it seemed to work, but not for long. Revantulus broke free and swiped Tensen to the side, knocking him unconscious. Scott and Ashlynn renewed their attack, using electrokinesis and lycanthropy. Meanwhile, Magnus attacked from behind but Revantulus had no trouble evading their persistent attacks. He knocked them all back and left Ashlynn unconscious. All that was left was Magnus and Scott; two figures of duality. Magnus summoned forth the power of his alter ego Askal; Gilgamesh became Evergile. The mighty scythe was able to slice Revantulus right down the middle; before Revantulus could heal himself, Magnus burned the body with flames, and Scott with his holy powers. The demon construct melted into a puddle of blood, and the day had finally been won. However... Revantulus was not done yet. Though his body was destroyed, Revantulus had absorbed so many souls during his massacre that a metamorphosis was triggered. The weakened fighters had no choice but to watch as a massive figure rose up in the distance, blocking out the sun. The skies turned overcast, and red lightning flashed overhead. The entire planet fell to darkness and a voice boomed across all of Earth. "Behold upon me, pitiful mortals. Look, and gaze upon your end in despair. I am beyond Heaven and Hell. I am beyond God!" Following that moment, the very air began to howl with the screams of the dead. Whatever Revantulus had become, it was disturbing the balance of life and death. Old foes walked among the living once more. The apocalypse was entering its final hours... End of the World With the rise of Revantulus, Destroyer of Worlds, the entire balance of reality had been thrown into chaos. Beings once dead were pulled back into existence, and creatures not from this realm were ripped from their own to join the fray. The remnants of Earth were subjected to a chaotic melding of species from all corners of the galaxy, both in and out of the dimension. Back in Haven, Magnus encountered a large legion of Fallen and was forced to fight. However, he was greeted by a strange female who aided him in the fight. Calling herself Raevyn, it appeared she got lost during the cataclysm and had nowhere to go. After the Fallen had been killed, the pair were joined by Ashlynn and others. There were few places of safety left on Earth and the night was dangerous, so the group took refuge beneath Maverick Tower. Magnus attempted to reach out to the survivors of the apocalypse, hoping that someone could help their lost cause. "Attention, survivors of Earth. You may have lost your homes, your families, your friends. Let not Earth be among the lost. Please, if you can, rally in the city of Haven. We will unite the remnants of this planet and take back what belongs to us." Following this recording, it has been put on repeat, playing over the radio waves. Surely enough, those who could make the journey came to Haven City. From the ashes of humanity would rise something new, something that could slay a God. Still, they needed the means to kill it. Sometime later, back in Eden, Anaithnid found himself under siege from many damned souls. Entering some sort of berserker state, the super soldier was quick to dispatch his enemies. Though it had seemed that there were more than he had anticipated; he was eventually joined by Magnus and the two teamed up to bring down the horde. After having destroyed the onslaught, they were joined by an injured Ashlynn, and they regrouped back on Anaithnid's starship, "That They Defend". Ashlynn was admitted to the med-bay, and Anaithnid and Magnus went off to discuss the Revantulus situation. Summoning a bright idea, Anaithnid had decided it best to attempt to destroy the ascended body of Revantulus with a nuclear payload. Although Magnus had disagreed with the plan, it was still carried out. The nuke leveled New Eden, but Revantulus seemed to be unharmed. The massive creature lashed out at the starship with blood tendrils, dealing critical damage within the first few hits. It became clear that evacuation was necessary, but Anaithnid stayed aboard to try and steer the ship into the ocean. Before Magnus could leave, Anaithnid gave him his sword, the "Headless Waltz", as a gift for Ashlynn. Magnus and Ashlynn rode away on a drop pod, as the starship crashed into the ocean. Feeling that was the end of the super soldier, Magnus gave the sword to Ashlynn. "He wanted you to have this. Maybe he figured this was his last mission." ''Little was it known, but the sword contained Anaithnid's very soul. Upon Anaithnid's untimely demise, a new force arrived within Eden; the FCRF, led by Eine Kugel. They approached New Eden in force, using advanced technology to quickly wipe out the forces of evil. A small detachment approached Magnus and Ashlynn, requesting their presence within one of the small fire bases set up by the organization. A meeting was had in this small camp, where a hologram of Eine Kugel himself was on display. He went on to explain his plan of retaking Earth, but it was soon revealed that his plans were more than he mentioned. He never had any intention of allowing Magnus nor Ashlynn to live, and thus sent his forces to capture the two. Chased by Master Sergeant Hazard, the two managed to evade the FCRF and escape. In the days that followed, the FCRF overtook New Eden but remained oblivious to the presence of Revantulus. Magnus managed to infiltrate one of the camps, and was confronted by Hazard once again. The two began to duke it out, but Magnus emerged the victor after snapping Hazard's spine. Investigating the camp, he discovered what they were transporting; Anaithnid's corpse, most likely to harvest his implants. Taking his dead body far away, Magnus reunited body and soul and resurrected Anaithnid. He was alive again, but now suffered from amnesia. Returning into the city, they were joined by Ashlynn and returned to Captain Killian's ship, who had promised them safe passage just days ago. Through whispers on the wind, Magnus felt a strong presence in the city. Somewhere within resonated the polarizing forces of angel and demon, and presented humanity a chance for survival. After dropping Anaithnid in France, Magnus and Killian traveled beneath New Eden. Below was a massive cavern that ran for miles, with no end in site. It was soon discovered that a massive creature remained beneath, bound in chains. It was an Infernal titan, the sort of beast that Lucifer locked below the Earth to awaken when the time was right. Rays of sunlight filtered in from cracks above the cavern, and reflected light offered a faint glimmer of hope, as a katana was impaled into the titan's skull; Eclipse, the devil blade. As Killian lowered his ship, Magnus was able to pull this weapon from the titan, though it soon awoke afterwards. As per Magnus' request, the ship was pulled as high as it could go and Magnus threw himself over, using the momentum from terminal velocity to cleave straight through the titan's cranium and kill it instantly. Boarding Killian's vessel once more, Magnus realized that the sword was the source of the disturbance he had felt a night ago. It resonated with his demon blood, and emitted a power so dark that it clawed away at his sanity. He sheathed it in cloth before it could do any more damage. Elsewhere, Ashlynn had encountered a dying angel; the angelic presence bequeathed upon Ashlynn a sword; Seranova, the angel blade. As the angel succumbed to its injuries, Ashlynn took up this katana and felt its' angelic powers flowing through her like a torrent of light. Confronted with a horde of Infernals drawn by the power of the sword, Ashlynn easily cut through them with little effort. Even more demons had arrived to claim her soul, but they were able to be defeated thanks to the arrival of Anaithnid. The duo managed to kill off the remaining demons, and save themselves from an untimely death. Magnus emerged from an alleyway minutes later, with scratches and bruises covering his being. Ashlynn asked if he was okay, which he replied with a prompt ''"Never better." Through ancient scriptures, it foretold of how Revantulus had been sealed away ages ago; the Devil Breaker. Now humanity had the means to destroy the god eater, with a katana forged in light and a katana forged in darkness. The stage was set for a final battle. Humanity rallied its forces; Anaithnid called in the remaining FCRF forces that were not loyal to Eine Kugel, and Magnus brought in what remained of his Maverick Corporation. The group split into two teams; distraction and infiltration. Ashlynn and Magnus were on the infiltration side, and would destroy Revantulus from the inside-out. The group returned to the Letum Wastelands, where Revantulus had amassed an impossible army of otherworldly creatures and destructive beasts hell-bent on bringing what remained of humanity to its' knees. Anaithnid called in his mighty mech, the "Deity Breaker", and took Revantulus head-on. While the allied forces fended off the armies of sin, Ash and Mag managed to find a way inside the body of Revantulus, which was nothing more than a vessel. Within was the mind of the Immortal Sin. At the center was his beating heart, represented by Revantulus' old self. The being opposed Magnus and Ashlynn, claiming that even in this state he was still stronger than both of them. A fight ensued, one that would decide the fate of the entire world. Magnus and Ashlynn teamed up and battled Revantulus in his nucleus form; with Eclipse and Seranova, it was thought to be an easy fight, but quickly proved otherwise. Revantulus was a worthy adversary, and viciously beat down the both of them with blinding speed. Rushing inward from his flank, Magnus attempted to stab Revantulus in the side, but was swatted away. While distracted by this, Ashlynn impaled him with Seranova; the Immortal Sin shrugged this off and swatted her away as well. Magnus charged forward a last time and stabbed Eclipse into his other flank. When the two swords met, it started off a chain-reaction that killed Revantulus for good. The entire mind-scape turned into nothingness and returned Mag and Ash back to the Letum Wastelands; Revantulus' actual form melted into a puddle of blood. All the damned souls, not just in Eden but all around the world, turned to ashes. With the being of Revantulus gone, the earth returned to normal. For once in months, the stars and moon could be seen once again. The day had been won. With Revantulus defeated and the damned souls returned to their proper place among the dead, the Spirit of Nature, Gaia, followed through with her promise, using her tethers to fuse the planet back together. Even as the war came to a close, Earth was still wounded. Cities had been ravaged, and the planet's population mostly destroyed. Though in this great tragedy, there came hope. If all the heroes of Haven could succeed in such a colossal task, then mankind could as well. For them, their future had been saved. Category:History Category:Lore